Keeper of the Wisps
by Doc the medic
Summary: It's my job to lead the people of this world to safety. Out of the black forests, and into the warm homes full of light. I was always on my own, and happy that way. I have no enemies or friends other then my Wisps, all up until the Guardians came knocking on my door.
1. Chapter 1

I held onto the bark of the old tree, my glowing blue eyes scanning the black forest. My ears pricked at the sound of rustling leaves, and I summoned a bright, glowing blue, wisp. My bare feet ebbed closer and closer as the sound grew.

Then I saw her.

A girl, no older then five, stepped into my view, wearing a pink shirt and purple shorts, and she shivered at the breeze.

"Momma?" She called out, her voice filled with fear, as she wiped her head around, making her brown hair smack her in the face.

I sent the blue wisp down to her side slowly, careful not to startle her. She looked up at it, her gray eyes widening as they followed it, amazed. he jogged after it, curios as it led her unknowingly home.

Silently, I flew after her, making the glowing wisp always an inch out of her reach, until, she came to her home. For the first time, her gaze drifted away from the wisp, and to her house.

When she looked back at the mysteries creature, it was gone, and in it's place was a silver coin. Slightly larger then a quarter, this token had small glowing blue desines on the sides.

She carefully picked up the coin, and ran inside her house, ready to tell her family of her discoveries. The encounter will probably never leave her memories, and she will always wonder what the glowing blue light that led her home was.

This is how I get believers.

The children who get lost in the woods find a way out because of me. It's always been my job to lead them to safety.

They tell their mother, or father, or siblings of their encounter with the glowing blue wisp. Show them the silver token that appeared in it's place, later most kids will start to study the wisps, and tell their children and grandchildren.

Its them who believe in me.

The Keeper of the Wisps.

Willow Night.

Who I became after dying of a bear attack four hundred years ago, trying to save my little sister, Fain. The Man in the Moon chose m to be the Guardian of Family, because, after all, I am the one who bring back the lost children.

The Man in the Moon did change my appearance, like he usually does when choosing someone. I went from tan with brown hair, to deathly pale with black hair. My green eyes changed to a glowing blue, like the wisps. And I became an immortal fourteen year old.

Shortly after this 'transformation', Pitch attacked. I, who was only a few days old at the time, stayed out of the fight. Trying to mind my own business, and not make enemies.

But right now, I'm smiling at my work. Having my wisps do most of the work is fine, but sometimes when it's an adult or teenager, I'll lead them out myself. No wisps, if I used those, the people might end up in an insane asylum. Wouldn't want that now would we?

I smiled, flying off the roof, and headed toward my 'home'.

A hollowed out, old, tree in the middle of a dark forest.

The place I woke up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer that I forgot last time, I own what I own, and don't what I don't.**

* * *

I opened the white-wood door to my tree/home, sighing heavily as I fell on my bed.

Kicking my shoes off, I ordered a nearby wisp to bring me something to drink. My mind was else ware, while the small glowing orbs reported to me the children they led to safety.

I smiled and sent them off to their tiny hanging, white-wood homes that hung from the tree in which I lived. I sat on a sturdy branch, and watched them sway in the light, Spring breeze. I sipped my warm black drink.

Snap.

My elf-like ears pricked at the almost silent snap of the twig. My head turned to look at the base of my tree, where a shadow just passed. My eyes narrowed, and I woke two wisps, commanding them to follow me.

Probably just an animal, I thought, as I flew silently through the trees, my black cloak waving behind me.

I listened carefully, as I approached the meadow.

All was silent, apart from the wind.

"'Ello there, Sheila," I heard an Australian voice say behind me.

I spun around, my wisps transforming into glowing, twin daggers; one in each of my hands as I took a defensive crouch. But now, in front of me, was a very large furry creature, that very much resembled a kangaroo. Apart from the fluffy, round tail.

He had a light gray stomach, and slightly darker back, with black Pooka designs all over his body.

"Whoa 'ere," He said, holding up his hands in a surrender way.

"Who are you," I asked him, my elf ears tilted slightly toward his direction.

"Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny," He said, his grass green eyes studying me.

Most other spirits, like this bunny, only heard of me. After all, I'm always in the darkest parts of the forests, not much company other than my wisps. The only spirit I actually spent some amount of time with was the Sandman, and even he, didn't speak to me, he's a mute.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my pale face tilted slightly.

He smirked, glanced over my shoulder, and nodded slightly. Then a huge paw grabbed the hood of my long, black cloak. Another grabbed my glowing, mist-like daggers, before shoving me into a large brown bag, much bigger than needed, might add, seeing how I'm fairly scrawny.

"Sorry, Sheila," I heard his voice say when I yelped out in fear. "'ll explain everythin' in a moment."

My glowing eyes cut through the now black bag, listening to anything and everything that would help me escape. A few minuets passed before I heard the voice say something again.

Only he wasn't talking to me.

"Been along time," He said, obviously angry. "Blizzard 'o '68' I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Oh," I heard another, male, voice respond. "Bunny! You're not still mad about _that_, are ya'?"

"_Yes_!" He said, before pausing. "But this is about something else. Fellas?"

I heard a load of gibberish talk, like a little kid talking with something in their mouth.

"Hey!" The voice yelled in protest. "Put me down!"

On cue the bag I was in opened, and, headfirst, the owner of the voice was shoved inside the bag with me. He was surprisingly cold, and, probably because of my creepy, glowing eyes, he yelped.

Face it, if you were stuck in the dark and all you could see was a pair of glowing blue eyes looking at you, you'd be scared too. Also because of them, I could see inn the dark pretty well.

At least enough to see the pale boy, who looked only a little older than me, with white hair and light blue eyes looking at me. He had on a dark blue, faded hoodie on, and faded, brown trousers on. He also clutched a very long staff in his left hand.

"Bunny!" He yelled angrily, over his little startle of me.

Just as he said this, the world began to swirl around in a dizzy blur, and I felt ourselves being thrown.

Just my luck I landed on bottom, the boy effectively knocked the breath out of my lungs. The boy quickly retreated to his side of the bag, when I saw the light.

I began to hear voices, most being quieted by a louder, Russian, one.

The smell of sweets reached my nose, and I saw two small, elf-like faces look at me.

"Quiet, they're here."

Confusion passed over my features, and the boy poked his head out of the bag, with me peeking over his shoulder in the safety of the inside.

In the large room were four figures, whom I recognized as the Guardians. Two of which I recognized personally, two I did not. One was the Sandman, who was sleep/floating next to a large, bearded man. Flying beside them was a bird-like woman, who was chattering endlessly to tiny replicas of herself. Lastly was the 'bunny', who stood, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, glaring at the white-haired boy.

The ladder crawled out, and I made my way to follow when the Russian voice said, "There he is! Jack Frost!" He looked over at me, "And the famous Willow Night! Heard much about you from Sandy!" He pointed to the sleeping figure.

"Hope the yetis treated you well!" He said, 'jolly' like.

I glared, while the boy, Jack, said sarcastically, "Oh yes, I just loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

His smile got bigger, apparently missing the sarcasm part. "Good, that was my idea."

He took a small glance around the room, then stopped at the rabbit, "You know Bunny, obviously." He said, making the 'bunny' grunt, his glare not loosening.

"Obviously," Jack muttered.

"And the Tooth Fairy," He pointed to the bird-like woman, who rushed toward the both of us.

"Oh, Jack, Willow!" She rushed toward us both, "I've heard a lot about you, and your _teeth_!" She stuck her right hand in Jack's mouth, while the left took mine. "Now open up," She gasped. "Oh, Jack! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow! And Willow!" She said, turning to me, "Yours are glowing, just like your eyes!"

I jumped up away from her, into the rafters, the same time the Russian, whom I'm guessing is Santa, said. "Tooth," In a warning voice.

"Sorry," She said, floating away.

"And, lastly, Sandy." The man said, prodding the sleeping form. "Sandman, Sandy." Still no anvil, than he yelled, "Wake up!"

He dropped to the ground, his eyes moving slowly around the room, finally landing on me, who, was still flying uneasily in the air. He perked up and smiled.

I narrowed my eyes the same time Jack said, "Hey, yo, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?"

I lowered myself to the ground slowly, as if to back him up. Sandy nodded and began to make small sand pictures over his head, containing a man, a moon, a snowflake, then they got faster and faster until we couldn't understand.

"Yeah, thanks little man," Jack said. "But that's not really helping," He paced over to where a elf was, holding a plate of cookies, and with a flick of his staff, he froze it solid. "I must have done something _really_ bad to get you four together," His smile got bigger and he turned to Santa, as if he got an idea. "Am I on the 'Naughty List'?"

Santa, or North, as I now recall Sandy calling him, laughed, "_On_ 'Naughty List'? You hold the record," Then he waved the thought away with his hand. "Willow over there isn't on either lists. It seems you don't interact with people at all. But no matter, we're wiping cleanest slate."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "How come?" He seemed almost disappointed.

"Ah, good question," Bunny said sarcastically.

"_How come_?" North asked. "I tell you how come! Because now you are Guardian." He held his hands dramatically in the air, and some nearby elves started playing on trumpets.

I held my sensitive ears, annoyed, and sent a glowing glare around the room. However the many elves cornered me and Jack together over a large 'G' on the round. Yetis skillfully flipped fire covered torches in the air, making Jack hide behind me.

I jumped away into the rafters, again, when the tiny tooth fairies tried to put a flower necklace on me. Jack too, had declined it and slammed his staff down onto the ground, making frost spread across the floor, and the elves stop playing.

He took a step challengingly toward them and asked clearly, "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

There was silence, before North started cracking up. "Of course you do. Music!"

I jumped down from my hiding place and yelled at the same time as Jack, "No music!"

Some nearby trumpet player through his instrument to the ground and stormed off.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me," Jack said. "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times." He sat down on a nearby counter, "I'm not a Guardian."

"Heh," Bunny laughed dryly. "That's exactly what I said."

Tooth looked at him sympathetically, seeming to forget I was there. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She glanced at the large globe covered in glowing dream sand lights. "Each of those lights is a child-"

"-A child who believes," North interrupted. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

I studied the globe more closely, only drawn away at the sound of Jack's mumbling, a second later North said with a sigh, "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Sorry," She mumbled, obviously not sorry at all. "They're beautiful."

"No more whish-washy," North said. "Pitch is out the doing who knows what!"

I snapped my head back to look at him, "Pitch Black?"

"You mean the Boogieman?" Jack asked with a snicker.

"Yes," North reasoned. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack pushed it off.

"Yeah," I said. "What'd we do to be dragged into this? We're just reckless teenagers." I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't pick," North said outraged. "You were chosen! Like we wee _all_ chosen," He held up a hand as if to point, to an open window on the ceiling. "By Man in Moon."

"What?" Me and Jack asked at the same time.

"Last night," Tooth said. "He chose you."

"Man in Moon... He talks to you?" Jack asked, his voice cracked.

"You see, you cannot say no." North said, letting it sink in.

I looked up at the moon, angry.

"Why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" Jack asked. "After three-hundred years, this is his answer? To spend _eternity_ like you guys, cooped up in-in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" Jack rambled. "Oh no, that's _not_ for me!" He yelled, then as if nothing happened, he turned to the Guardians and said. "No offence."

Bunny, however, took offence.

"How-how is that not offensive?" He asked hopping forward. "You know what guys, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?"

Jack merely smiled, "Oh you ever hear of a snow day? I mean, I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids _l__ike_ what I do."

Bunny stood up, and walked over to him, face to face. "But none of them believe in you do they? It's like you don't even exists."

I looked at Jack and I could see his eyes watering up, but his face stayed stone.

Tooth however gasped, "_Bunny_!"

"No," Jack said. "The Kangaroo's right."

Bunny's eyes widened, and he said. "What!" He hopped closer to the teenager. "I am _not_ a Kangaroo, mate."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo, then, _what_ _are you_?"

"I'm a _Bunny_, the _Easter Bunny_," He said. "People believe in me."

I stepped forward, and asked, "You're a bunny? A mutated bunny maybe, but is that anything to be proud of?"

He turned to glare at me, and looked about to slap me, but North interrupted.

"Willow, Jack, walk with me," and on that happy note, he led us off into the workshop.


End file.
